


Cross-Dressing and Shitty Friends

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wants to get into the new club for free, but the only way to do that is if he had a sister, so he gets Doyoung to dress up like a girl for one night of free drinks with the guys.<br/>Things get a little crazy when Doyoung meets Jaehyun, a handsome model, who thinks female Doyoung looks way hotter than the date he bought to the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Dressing and Shitty Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AF

                “Johnny Seo Youngho, you must have drunk all the chlorine from that nasty pool you manage if you think I’m gonna go along with this.”

                “You’re supposed to be my best friend!!” Johnny whined “And don’t use my full name! Not even my parents call me that.”

                “Best friends have limits you know.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, refusing to look at his walking-scarecrow of a best friend. There was a new club named Reload that just opened a few weeks ago, and it quickly became the hottest hang-out place for Seoul’s hippest youngsters. The club was definitely NOT FREE and always packed, but they recently opened up a brand new promotion to boost business. It was called BRING A SISTER. Whoever brought their sisters and birth certificates to prove it would be granted free entry and free drinks all around.

                The problem was Johnny didn’t have a sister. So that was where Doyoung came in.

                “You just want to get in that club because that hot Thai actor always goes there. What’s his name again? Chittafon? Chittapee? Chickapoo?”

                “It’s Chittaphon you asshole.” Chittaphon, better known as Ten, was a frequent visitor to the swimming club Johnny works in. Johnny has spent the past summer watching this ridiculously hot man with rippling muscles swim half-naked up and down the pool almost every day at 5pm. Ten probably didn’t even notice Johnny, who was only a pool boy, but Johnny sure as hell noticed him, and if he didn’t do anything about it he was going to bust a nut.

                “It’s not like you’re doing it alone! Kun is bringing Sicheng and Hansol is bringing Yuta, so we’re all going as a gang! Plus, one of Kun’s old classmates named Kyungsoo makes these incredibly realistic fake birth certificates. It’s going to be a hitch, what’s the worst that could happen?”

                “We get arrested for ID forgery, go to jail and rot inside for the rest of our lives.”

                “Shit Doyoung you have a knack for taking the fun out of everything.”

                “What do I get if I go?” Doyoung asked.

                “Free drinks and a night in the hottest club with your best friend.” Johnny smiled, putting his hands together and pleading with all his might. “Please please please!!”

                “Okay fine, but I swear you owe me big time for this.”

                “Doyoung you are a saint. A god even. If I die, I’ll have you buried right next to me.”

                “If you die I hope it’s murder so I can be coroner and rip your fucking guts out.”

 

****************

                Doyoung has the strangest friends. Really he does.

                Having Johnny as a best friend is fine really, but why does Johnny have to be friends with a math-teacher-by-day-Christian-Grey-by-night guy who’s boyfriend looks like a popsicle and knows somebody forges IDs for a living who’s brother cross-dresses for the fun of it? Not to mention another man who resembles Pepe the frog and his boyfriend who eerily resembles that one character he saw in a Japanese hentai movie.

                And why do all of Johnny’s friends, _automatically_ become his friends?

                When Baekhyun (Kyungsoo’s brother) shows up at Kun and Sicheng’s shared apartment in a brunette wig, school girl uniform and a luggage bag, Doyoung wanted nothing more than to throw himself off a cliff. Baekhyun apparently loved cross-dressing, and to help Sicheng, Yuta and Doyoung he decided to bring his ‘gear’, which is all contained in a giant suitcase.

                “This is actually kind of exciting!” Yuta said, helping Baekhyun lay down his suitcase. “It’s almost like undergoing a secret mission.”

                “At least you’ll look good in it.” Doyoung mumbled. Yuta’s features were the most androgynous of them, even more so than Sicheng who was considered the most adorable one of the bunch. He had pink lips, fair skin and round eyes that every girl would be jealous of.

                “Okay guys,” there was an array of female clothing, jeans, tops, crop tops, make up and of course shoes. “Since you guys are new to this I would definitely not suggest heels. Doyoung and Sicheng are so tall too, if you guys wear heels you’ll be taller than 75% of the male population in Seoul.”

                “Sicheng looks cute so he should definitely go with something soft and girly. Yuta should dress up a little more elegantly and classy. As for Doyoung,” Baekhyun gave him a look-over, eyes scanning Doyoung up and down.

                “Stop doing that. I’m not a mannequin with a FOR SALE sign on her chest.”

                “Doyoung please,” Johnny sighed. “Just cooperate.”

                “This one’s got a mean streak.” Baekhyun grinned to his delight, but it made Doyoung nervous. “You should definitely go for strong and sexy.” He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a bag of stuff. “Go change.”

                If Doyoung knew how difficult it was for women to dress up, he would definitely regret yelling at his mother for taking so long in the shower. There was only one expert and three ‘women’ so it took 5 hours in total. By the time they were done, Yuta was in a pair of low platform shoes with a black off-shoulder dress and soft brown hair going down his shoulders, Sicheng in a soft peach dress with a halter top and blonde hair to match with wavy curls. Kun could not take his eyes off his ‘pretty princess’.”

                “My my… Sicheng,” he cooed. “You look even better now than when you dressed up as Harley Quinn for me last week.” His arms wrapped around Sicheng and kissed him gently.

                “I don’t really need to hear another chapter of Christian Kun’s Bedtime Stories.” Johnny groaned, all dressed up and waiting for Doyoung. They had their fake IDs and was ready for a night in the town. “Kim Doyoung hurry up!!”

                When Doyoung emerged all jaws dropped. He wore a black one-piece pants suit with an open back and a halter top, long jet black hair framing his pretty face and low heels to match. He was tall, sophisticated and drop dead gorgeous.

                “I did a very good job.” Baekhyun laughed. “All of you look amazing!”

                “Wow…Kim Doyoung if I was straight I would have asked you out.” Johnny awed at the sight of it all.

                “I would tap that. Ow!” Hansol suffered a kick to the shin by Yuta. Hansol was the only bisexual member of their gang.

                “Have a good time guys! And don’t forget to credit me for my hard work on Instagram! The name is _baekisabitch_!” Baekhyun waved them out.

                “He certainly is.” Doyoung muttered to himself.

 

***************

 

                It was midnight, the night still young but already half of his gang are drunk and throwing up, with Doyoung left all alone in his booth.

                He still can’t believe they passed. How the fuck could it have been possible? Sure the lighting in a club was shitty but those guards didn’t even look at Doyoung. They just checked the ID, gave them a stamp and let them in. They actually let them in!

                Doyoung was too busy thinking about the state of national security and its decline to notice another person sitting down next to him. It wasn’t until he heard a warm voice calling ‘hi’ did he turn to look at the stranger.

                “Oh!” Doyoung was startled, the hand that was holding his martini glass shook a little.

                “I’m sorry I startled you.” The stranger had black hair, deep eyes, porcelain skin and dimples. _Fuck he has dimples_. Doyoung cannot resist a man with dimples. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

                “I’m Kim Do…Dohee.” Doyoung lied, remembering the fake name on his ID. “You look awfully familiar to me though, have we met before?”

                “I don’t think we have but I’m sure you have seen my pictures.”

                “Pictures? Pictures…” Doyoung racked his brains for a picture of this handsome man. “Yes! I’ve seen you on magazine covers before!”

                “Yeah that’s me. I’m a model.” Jaehyun leaned back in his seat, showing off his lean figure, long legs and a killer smile. Doyoung’s hands started shaking even more now.

                “Well uh…” Doyoung gulped. “It’s uh…nice to meet you.”

                “What are you doing here all alone?”

                “I’m supposed to be with my best…I mean brother,” _whew that was close_ “but he found someone he liked and my other friends are either throwing up, making out, having sex or all of it.”

                “You don’t frequent this club?”

                “Oh no.” Doyoung shook his head. “It’s my first time. I’m not much of a clubbing person.”

                “I guess, or else I would have seen you around here more often.” Jaehyun moved a little closer to Doyoung and he started to panic. _Not good not good not good!_

                “What do you do for a living Dohee?” he asked.

                “Huh?” Doyoung blanked out for a minute before slapping himself on the cheek. “I mean…uhm…I’m a vocal trainer.”

                “Oh!” Jaehyun seemed very intrigued by this piece of information. “Have you trained anybody famous?”

                “Oh no I work with children.” Doyoung smiled. “I’m not a celebrity vocal trainer, I just work in a music school that’s all.”

                “I find that hard to believe. How could someone as gorgeous as you not be a celebrity?”

                Doyoung wanted to dig a huge hole and bury himself. Either that or set himself on fire. Jaehyun leaned closer, his left arm now behind Doyoung on the seat. The model was even more handsome up close and Doyoung wanted to scream.

                “Are you here with a date?” Doyoung cleared his throat, trying to hide his face behind his hair.

                “As a matter of fact I am.” Jaehyun nodded, pointing to a girl, another gorgeous one, who was dancing with another man. “She’s a bitch though. She insisted we come together so she could meet some other guy.”

                “I know how you feel. My brother insisted I come so he could meet someone else.”

                “Who is he?”

                “I think he’s…” Doyoung scanned the room, looking for signs of Johnny. The table fell over, knocking Doyoung’s martini onto his lap when two black bodies knocked into the table and rolled onto the seat next to him. Doyoung yelped and fell back into Jaehyun’s arms.

                “What the fuck! Johnny?!”

                “Do…Doyoung…” Johnny whimpered from under the body on top of him. With the way the stranger’s nose twisted cutely as he sucked on Johnny’s neck, Doyoung recognized him as the Thai actor Johnny spent his nights jacking off to. “Doyoung, if I’m not home by tomorrow noon, pop a champagne for me.”

                “Get lost you fucktard.” Doyoung threw a napkin at him as Johnny hoisted Ten and hooked his legs around his waist, walking away from them in his semi-drunken stupor. The sticky sweet martini had stained Doyoung’s outfit and he just thought _oh god I am so busted_ when he realized there was a pair of strong muscular arms around him.

                _Holy shit._

                “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, that’s my idiot brother. God he stained my outfit.”

                “So he hooked up with Ten eh?” Jaehyun laughed. “That’s gonna make headlines the next morning.”

                “Serves him right. I hope they catch his naked ass and put it in full print for the world to see.” Doyoung groaned, trying to wipe his outfit with the napkin. Jaehyun handed him some more tissues, hands brushing against each other.

                “What did he call you?”

                “What did who call who?”

                “Your brother. He called you something else. Doyung? Doyoung? I think?”

                _Shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Doyoung cursed in his head so badly. “I…I have to go clean up.” He stammered like a 6-year old and made a mad dash to the bathroom. He stopped outside because he came across a problem he didn’t think about. Which bathroom to go into?!

                Luckily Johnny, with a clingy Ten still onto him, helped him make that decision when he entered the female bathroom in his drunken state. Doyoung knew better than to walk into the same bathroom with two people making out so he headed straight to the male one. Luckily, no one seemed to be inside.

                Doyoung groaned when he saw a faint pink trail on his top and tried to use some more towels to clean it off. He heard a sharp scream from the female bathroom and then he screamed next when Ten and Johnny entered the male bathroom.

                “Johnny!!!!!!”

                “Shut up Doyoung!!” Johnny pulled Ten into the last empty cubicle and soon sounds of ecstasy filled the rooms. Doyoung wanted to cry but then a deeper groan came from the second cubicle and a muffled “Kun…” resonated. The next sound came from the last cubicle and it sounded like “Yuta…”

                “For fucking fuck’s sake.” Doyoung kicked Kun and Sicheng’s bathroom door. “Don’t tell me you guys are all in there.”

                “Get lost Doyoung.” Hansol groaned, his voice deep and agitated. Doyoung wanted to cry from frustration. First he was dragged to a club he didn’t want to be in, put into clothes he didn’t want to wear, left alone with a handsome stranger who thinks he is a fucking female and now in the same bathroom with his friends _getting it on_. _Why is my life like this?!?!!?_

                “You fucking horny jackrabbits better pay me millions for this!!” He kicked Johnny’s door as hard as he could, pretending it was Johnny’s ass instead and stomped out of the bathroom. He was going to make a run for it. Maybe if he was fast enough he could avoid Jaehyun, save himself embarrassment and be home safe and sound.

                Doyoung tried to run, but Jaehyun was waiting for him all this time. The model grabbed Doyoung’s wrist. “Doyoung? Where are you going?”

                “I have to go I’m sorry.” Doyoung did not notice Jaehyun called him Doyoung instead of Dohee. He tried to turn but Jaehyun pulled him back.

                “I didn’t even get your number.”

                “You don’t need my number. I’m not who you think I am.”

                “You’re the hottest thing in this room right now Doyoung.” Jaehyun pulled him closer, arms circling Doyoung’s waist. “I don’t think I can let you go just like this.”

                “No, you don’t get it. I’m really not who you think I am!” Doyoung was putty in Jaehyun’s arms, faces so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

                “I don’t care.” Jaehyun leaned in to capture Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung screamed internally and tried to push Jaehyun away, but he found his arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s neck and pulling in closer for the kiss. It was electric and addictive, the heat building between them. Doyoung’s senses were tingling and his brain was saying _break it up you fool_ but his groins were saying otherwise.

                “I’m a man.” Doyoung spurted out as they broke the kiss, his lipstick a mess and heart thumping wildly. He expected Jaehyun to drop him like hot coal. Punch him. Leave him. Laugh at him.

                What happened next took him by surprise.

                “I know.” Jaehyun smirked. “And I want you.”

                Nothing else needed to be said as they ran out of the club hand in hand, hailing the nearest taxi and heading back to Jaehyun’s place.

 

*****************

 

                Doyoung woke up to soft satin sheets, a slight headache and sunlight on his face and upper body. That was unusual because Doyoung slept with the curtains close, and he didn’t have satin sheets. When he opened his eyes he found himself on an unfamiliar bed with Adonis-in-person looking at him, a bathrobe loosely tied around his waist.

                “I was wrong about last night.” Jaehyun smiled, climbing onto bed to help Doyoung up. The memories of their previous night together was scattered around the room. The pants suit, Doyoung’s wig and his smeared make-up. Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up.

                “You’re not the hottest thing in the room, you’re the hottest thing in the world right now.” Jaehyun kissed him gingerly, a stark contrast to the strong passionate kiss he spent all night giving.

                “It sure feels that way.” Doyoung blushed, pulling the sheets up his chest. He noticed red, blotchy spots all over them and looked at Jaehyun, who seemed to be smirking in pride. “How did you know I was not a girl?”

                “Because no girl on the face of this earth could rock that pants suit the way you did.” He grinned. “And also because I saw you pause in front of the bathroom before going into the male one.”

                “You’re not disappointed? That I’m not a girl?”

                “Hell no. You were sexy either way.” Jaehyun pulled him close, running a soft hand through his hair. “Your hair is so much better like this. The ones on the wig were so stiff and artificial.”

                “What time is it?”

                “Almost noon.”

                “I better call Johnny.”

                “Why?”

                “If he’s not home then we can have champagne.” Doyoung cackled, excited at the thought of it.

                “I’d still rather have you.”

                Needless to say, Doyoung never had champagne. And it had nothing to do with Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing savage Doyoung because let's face it savage NCT is the best hahahahaha hope you all enjoyed it and let me know how it is!


End file.
